


Six Rescues

by PermanentlyChilled (orphan_account)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, Dreams and Nightmares, Fantasizing, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Pining, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PermanentlyChilled
Summary: But Todd can't answer, possibly can't even hear over his own screams. Behind him Farah pulls the trigger on her weapon, only to have it jam with a useless click. She curses and drops it, running off somewhere Dirk can't see as a dozen heavily-armed Blackwing guards appear in pursuit. And still Todd screams, hands held out in front of him in tight, pain-wracked claws as he screams his throat hoarse.And there's not a damn thing Dirk can do about it.Short 5+1 fic about Dirk's Blackwing dreams. Abandoned; fic hasn't been written in its entirety but incomplete parts are still outlined within the text.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Six Rescues

**Author's Note:**

> A note about these incomplete stories:
> 
> Obviously these are rarely gonna be indicative of my best writing- though I might clean them up slightly before posting they won't have had the same rigorous editing as my main fics, and several of them may date back a few years to before my writing skill/understanding of the characters had properly developed.
> 
> I welcome comments, obviously- who doesn't?- but please none of the pushy 'finish this!' variety- we've already established that's probably not gonna happen. The nice thing about keeping these fics, of course, is I CAN revisit them in future if the mood takes me, but the main point of this exercise is to draw a line under them and make room for new things in my head. I will probably not pick these stories up again; if, however, YOU would like to, go right ahead, write to your heart's content! I'd quite like to see it if you end up finishing what I started ^^
> 
> Fics are presented as the entirety of what I had written when I abandoned them- which includes plans/outlines for the rest of the fic as I would have written it, if I made such plans. These outline sections will be depicted in bold and italic font.
> 
> Started this one after the release of that infamous s2 clip of Dream!Todd and Dream!Farah coming to the rescue. Enjoy <3

**~1~**

Dirk’s eyes snap open the moment the alarms start blaring.

He sits bolt upright, casting worried eyes about the room even though he knows it's pointless. If the alarms are going, that means they're on lockdown-and if they're on lockdown, that means that Dirk has a long and lonely wait ahead of him before anyone dares venture inside his or any other subjects’ rooms.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps forces him to re-evaluate that hypothesis.

He scrambles out of bed, backing himself against the wall. Ideally he'd find somewhere to hide, but the space under the bed isn't big enough for him anymore. Traitor. So really the only remaining option is to back far, far away from the door and make himself look as small as possible so whoever barges in doesn't think he has anything to do with whatever's happening out there. It hasn't always worked in the past but he's working on limited options here.

He screws his eyes shut, waiting with bated breath as the footsteps scuffle to a halt right outside his door. The lock rattles, clicks, the hinges squeak and a voice-as familiar as it is surprising- rings out.

“Dirk?”

His eyes fly open once more, though he can't immediately comprehend what it is he's seeing “...Todd?”

"Dirk!” Todd yells, eyes wide and frantic. "Dirk, come on, we have to get out of here- NOW!”

Dirk can't even respond right away, too busy taking in the impossible sight before him. Todd, looking exactly as he had the last time they met, standing in the threshold with his arm extended towards Dirk. Behind him Farah lingers in the hall, head and gun constantly in motion, seeking threats. She looks the same, too- had either of them so much as changed outfits since that day? Well, not that he was in a position to judge- he'd been wearing the same clothes for two months, too. Just not by choice. But he was getting off the subject- there were more important questions to be asked. "Todd?” No, that wasn't what he wanted to ask either. Oh well, he tried.

"Yeah, Dirk, it's me,” says Todd, impatiently beckoning. "Come on, we don't have time for this now! We have to go before they figure out it's you we're here for!”

Finally the shock begins to wear off, and Dirk takes an unconscious step forward. "It's... It's really you.”

Todd meets his gaze, and his expression softens. "Yeah. Yeah, Dirk, it's me. It's us.”

Dirk can't contain the disbelieving grin threatening to break across his face anymore. “You- you came to rescue me!”

"Yeah, man, of course we did.” He grins, eyes bright. "That's what friends are for, right?”

Dirk's heart pounds for reasons totally unrelated to the alarms.

"Now, c'mon,” Todd repeats, jerking his head towards the door. "Let's go!”

"Okay!” Dirk exclaims, darting forwards. "Yes, good idea, let's be off before- Todd?”

Todd isn't smiling anymore. He isn't even looking at Dirk anymore, he's looking at his own outstretched hand with an expression of mounting horror. "Todd what's-?”

And then suddenly Todd's screaming, drowning out even the alarms with the pain in his voice as he collapses on the cold, hard floor.

'Todd!” Dirk screams, hurling himself forward. But it's no use- no matter how hard or fast he runs, he can't seem to reach Todd, can't even get close. "Todd, what's wrong?”

But Todd can't answer, possibly can't even hear over his own screams. Behind him Farah pulls the trigger on her weapon, only to have it jam with a useless click. She curses and drops it, running off somewhere Dirk can't see as a dozen heavily-armed Blackwing guards appear in pursuit. And still Todd screams, hands held out in front of him in tight, pain-wracked claws as he screams his throat hoarse.

And there's not a damn thing Dirk can do about it.

“Todd!”

**~2~**

_**Again, Todd and Farah come, this time wearing Blackwing uniforms to blend in, scaring Dirk at first. But as soon as he realises who they are he throws himself towards them enthusiastically, but as soon as he flings himself into Todd’s arms he dissolves and Dirk is awake, and alone.** _

**~3~**

_**Like the teaser- adventurous, confident Todd with Farah, action hero-ish. Dirk wakes up disappointed but not surprised- he gets this a lot, he’s used to it by now. Although the dreams appear to be getting more and more farfetched.** _

_**~4~** _

Todd appears as he has on many other occasions since the first- dressed all in black, wearing cool sunglasses, holding the electric crossbow like a pro. The only difference being that this time Farah is nowhere to be seen.

And this time, bafflingly, he closes the door behind him.

"Todd?" Dirk asks, bewildered as the lock clicks into place. "Todd, shouldn't we be-?"

But Todd throws the crossbow aside, not looking where it falls, and the glasses follow shortly after. He crosses to the bed in three quick strides, suddenly standing chest to chest with Dirk and it's so alarming that his words dry up entirely.

And then his hands are on Dirk's hips, closing the minute space between their bodies in one sharp tug, and they stand nose to nose, eye to eye, faces tilted to meet and the charge in the air between them is enough to make Dirk's hair stand on end.

It's nothing compared to the current when their lips finally meet.

It's so strong, so nerve-tingling, that Dirk has let a moan escape his mouth before he can stop it.

"Dirk," Todd breathes against him, words hot and heavy against his skin. "God, Dirk, I've- _fuck,_ I've missed you."

"I-" Dirk gasps out, nearly rendered speechless by the onslaught of sensation. "I was- was starting to think you wouldn't-"

 _"Dirk,"_ Todd says firmly, pulling back to look him in the eye, fingers tightening so hard on his hips he's half certain there'll be bruises that Dirk couldn't care less about. "I will _always_ come for you."

Now don't get him wrong- Dirk knows this is a dream. He's had enough of them by now to know the difference, and this one's wishful even by his standards.

But damn it if his stupid traitor heart doesn't skip a beat anyway.

He should probably wake up. Get it over with, deal with the reality before he can get too into it.

Then Todd kisses him again with fiery intent, setting his blood pleasantly simmering.

...Well. Maybe he could stay and enjoy the dream a _bit_ longer.

**~5~**

_**Again, Todd and Farah appear the way they did on the last day. But this time Todd takes three swift steps over to Dirk, takes his face in his hands and kisses him on the lips warmly, affectionately, whispers to him that he’s been looking all this time, and that he loves him. Dirk awakes feeling hollow- that’s the most farfetched one he’s had yet.** _

**~1~**

**_Todd and Farah barge in, not looking quite like they have before. Todd’s hair is darker, he and Farah appear to be wearing police clothes. Dirk rolls his eyes. His imagination isn’t even being subtle anymore. He snippily asks them to get this over with so he can just bloody wake up and have done with it. Todd, confused but willing, grabs his arm and tows him out of the room- which is confusing, because Dirk’s never made it out of the room in the dreams before. It isn’t until the three of them stand on the surface, the sun on Dirk’s skin and Todd’s hand in his own, that he really realises that this isn’t a dream. This is reality, and he's free at last._  
**


End file.
